


Trip The Light Fantastic

by Emerald_Pearl



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Rosencrantz/Guildenstern (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Pearl/pseuds/Emerald_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he feels betrayed by all surrounding him, Hamlet couldn’t bring himself to feel animosity toward Horatio. </p>
<p>20 drabbles of the lovers Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, and Horatio, his sole true friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip The Light Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any characters you recognize, they're not mine - they belong to William Shakespeare. But the manipulations of the characters are mine.

**Hand**

Horatio’s are soft at first glance, but Hamlet finds them callused and hard to the touch, just as service to the Danish crown has made him tough and cynical.

**Hair**

Having grown accustomed to discord between Hamlet's follicles, Horatio now knows to carry a brush in order to disguise a meeting, clandestine or planned.

**Harp** (Verb)

Horatio knows why Hamlet does it, but constantly wishes that his lover would stop bellowing at curtains about some fancy or other.

**Hallelujah**

A smile or wink would have sufficed, but for this one moment in Horatio’s arms, Hamlet would have sung an entire mass of thanksgiving.

**Hat**

“It should have been a crown,” Hamlet once lamented after opening a gift from his uncle. Horatio openly agreed, but secretly thought that such raiment would only burden the prince too much.

**Hate**

Though he feels betrayed by all surrounding him, Hamlet couldn’t bring himself to feel animosity toward Horatio.

**High**

Elsinore was a large castle, yet there was no good place for Hamlet and Horatio to hide but the tallest tower on the castle’s east side, close to the clouds.

**Hold**

After a hard day of sailing, Hamlet envies Rosencrantz and Guildenstern their semi-hidden physical tenderness, and wistfully recalls Horatio’s hand on his arm.

**Hurry**

Fifteen minutes are hardly enough for even a quick embrace, but Hamlet and Horatio have learned to take what time they can snatch.

**Half**

Hamlet had once told him that together, they were one soul, but if they were ever separated, that soul would cease to exist. Horatio had shivered, feeling a sense of foreboding, but did not respond.

**Hole**

At Ophelia’s grave, Horatio promised himself that, should Hamlet falter and fall in the face of Laertes’ vengeance, he would fall with his Prince.

**Help**

Alone among his kinsmen, countrymen, and liege, Horatio stepped forward to protect Hamlet from Laertes’ violence, any envy he had ever felt toward Laertes’ departed sister dispersing.

**Hopeless**

Horatio was so sure that Hamlet was in fact completely sane, but then Hamlet would act so oddly that Horatio began to accept that which had only previously been rumored.

**Happy**

Hamlet stretched out on the grass on the castle’s great field, placed his arm behind Horatio’s shoulders, and, in a rare twist of emotion, felt far more than contented.

**Hum**

Though Horatio’s vices were few and his virtues many, Hamlet would always roll his eyes and anticipate Horatio’s arrival once he heard a deep, vibrating, off-key noise emanating from the other end of the hallway.

**Hug**

Courtly practices would have taken Horatio to task for such a breach of protocol in public, but he knew that, this time, Hamlet’s restlessness would not be soothed by talk.

**Hover**

Hamlet was clearly old enough to not require a chaperone, but Horatio little minded his king's order for necessary constant supervision.

**Ham**

Horatio rolled his eyes at Hamlet’s overdramatic antics, ignoring for once the glares of the ruling couple at his indirect defiance of their order to spy on Hamlet.

**Hear**

Though Horatio was explaining the rules of quoits for the fourth time that month, Hamlet would not listen to the rules, preferring to concentrate on Horatio’s smooth, low voice.

**Horror**

Horatio had never seen his beloved so undone, and could he himself do naught but weep after the carnage of the prince’s death.


End file.
